


Brontophobia

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, You're scared of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're scared of thunder and you cant get to sleep, luckily your roommate is willing to help you get through the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brontophobia

It was a dark and stormy night, you lied awake in your bed hiding in a fortress of blankets. The thunder raging outside scared you a lot, your at the verge of tears so you leave your room just to get away from all the windows. you start walking down the hall when you hear the rumbling of another thunder strike and freeze in place.

"(y/n)? Is that you?" You hear your room mate call from his room. It was Shadow the Hedgehog. You don't want to seem like such a scaredy-cat in front of him because as far as you know, Shadow's not afraid of anything.

"oh uh, i was just getting some water." you lied, but it was obvious. Your voice was shaky since you were so scared.

"Are you okay (y/n)?" Asked your room mate, concern coating his rough voice.

"uh, yeah... I'm just scared of thunder... But I'm okay!!!" you quickly change your tone as to not worry your friend but when you hear another clash of thunder you make a squeal noise that gives away how scared you really are to the black hedgehog.

"Aw, that's really kinda cute" Shadow commented with a bit of a sly tone.

"shut up!" You yell, you look away to hide that there's tears in your eyes.

"whoa I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Shadow said as he put one of him hands onto you shoulder. "hey it's okay, I'm here, the lightning isn't gonna hurt you, it's okay" He comforted as he put his hands around your waist. You hug him back with one arm and wipe your tears with the other.

"I'm sorry" you manage out without breaking down compleatly.

"no sssshh, dont apologize" comforted the hedgehog as he picked you up bridal style and carried you to your room and put you on the bed and crawled in next to you. "I'll stay with you if you need me to." 

You look into Shadow's big red eyes gratefully and he understands. You cuddle up next to him and wrap your arms around his body, your arms rubbing up on that tuft of white fur under his head.

While the storm raged on outside, you and Shadow stayed in each others arms until morning came.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know whats ironic and whats genuine in my life anymore.


End file.
